411:The Donna Adventures of Scooby Doo's Blowout Beach Bash
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and friends go to Blowout Beach, Costa Rica for their surfing vacation. Along the way, they encounter the ghosts of Bingo Belle and Captain Bash. Just hope they don't Wipe Out.


"I can't believe we're in Costa Rica" Emma smiled.

"Me too." Donna smiled.

Emma and Donna were arriving at Blowout Beach for their surfing vacation. Accompanying them were Ben and Lea, Grandma Leia, Rocket, Groot, and Animal, "Women! Women!" shouted Animal.

They caught Animal hitting on pretty surfers when Emma stopped him, "Animal" Emma shouted, "No wondering off."

Suddenly, she bumped into 2 familiar, but totally groovy figures, "Alex and Shaggy Rogers" Donna asked.

"And Scooby Doo." Scooby interrupted.

"What are you 3 doing here?" Donna asked.

"We're here for the Blowout Beach Bingo Bash," Alex explained.

"Like they have food eating contest, surfing, and dancing." Shaggy continued.

"And they end the bash with a BBQ where they crown the most party going partiers in the end." said the manager.

They walked up to him and next to the manager was a woman with brown hair.

"Welcome to the Holdout Inn." greeted the manager, "I'm Rob Holdout" and this is my wife, "Laura"

"Yeah, we're the Solo party?" Lea asked.

"Of course" Mr. Holdout answered, "The winners of the Valentine Paradise contest?"

They knew that the Valentine Paradise contest was a cover-up for the What's That Picture game show prize.

As Lea was checking in, Donna and Emma noticed a few surfers leaving the hotel, claiming that pirates are haunting the beach. "They're scared of the pirates," Laura explained.

"Pirates?" Shaggy and Scooby shouted in horror as they landed on Ben.

"Pirates Ransack the boardwalk and scared everyone." Laura continued. "Cookies?"

"Cookies, cookies!" Animal shouted as he took the bowl and started eating them.

"Like save some for us Animal," Shaggy said.

"It was so nice to see people brave enough to handle ghost pirates." Laura smiled.

"Last year, our kids, "Chad and Chrissy" were last years captains," Rob explained. "The pirates stole the hats that represent crowns for most party going partiers. You can't have without them."

"Tradition," they both said while everyone crept out, except for Rocket, Animal, and Ben.

"Tell us about the pirate ghosts," Ben said.

"Dad!" Donna replied in embarrassment.

Laura explained that Bonnie Bingo Belle and Captain Britamore Bash were pirates and plundering Duchess D'Cheeslob for her treasure. They decided to hide in Blowout Beach, which at the time was a criminal haven. The smugglers made secret tunnels so they can smuggle their stuff. To celebrate their victory, they had a 3 day party to celebrate it.

By the third day, the Gilded Cod came ashore, lead by the duchess's nephew, Commodore D'Cheeslob. He thought he grabbed them, but they were only their decoys. Belle and Britamore made off on their ship, the Salty Brick, but only for it to catch fire when they accidentally broke a lantern, causing the ship to sink. The treasure and the 2 pirates were never found after that.

"That's the lamest pirate story I'd ever heard!" shouted Rocket.

As they left, a lot of the employees were coming in complaining, "Sir" asked a hotel maid, "When do we get paid. For about a month you've been canceling pay day."

"Yeah, I need groceries." complained a janitor

"I have bills overdue." complained a repairman.

"And I need presents for my kids birthday party." shouted a chef, "I promised them I would bake them their cake this year."

The only one of the gang who knew about the complaints was Baby Groot. Then he decided to catch up with the rest of the gang, whom he found by their rental car, "Face it Ben" Rocket growled, "Your no fun, you're spooky."

"I am Groot(Party Pooper vibes)" Groot recalled.

"I'm not a party pooper," growled Ben.

"Dear," Lea said, "During one of my coworkers birthday parties, you scared every one with flying black licorice."

"You know I hate strawberries, even it was the cake flavor," Ben explained.

"Not to mention that you ruined a Thanksgiving float back in NYC with your telekinetic powers." Leia recalled, "The NSA had to cover it by saying it was all part of the show."

"How was I suppose to know they were adding a beach themed float?" Ben asked.

"Promise us you would not try to scare everyone, Daddy?" Donna asked, "Plus we don't wanna be embarrassed during our surfing lesson."

"I won't," Ben answered

Later that day, Donna and Emma were in their bathing suits and heading over to the surfing area where they were encountered by 2 kids with blonde hair. They were The Holdout kids, "Chad" and "Chrissy". While they were learning how to surf, they saw some teenagers running off. "You should blow this popsicle stand!" Chad explained.

"Yeah" Chrissy replied, "Since has been terrorizing the town, no one wants to go to the Bingo Bash."


End file.
